Son Family
by Dai093
Summary: Pequeños drabbles de la familia de Son Gokú. Sin orden cronológico. ¡Entra y lee! Tercer drabble: Niña.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

¡A leer!

* * *

><p><span>Goan.<span>

* * *

><p>Se sentía terrible. La cabeza le daba mil vueltas. Hoy es el cumpleaños de su padre. Hoy cumpliría treinta años. Pero él ya no estaba. Es su segundo cumpleaños que pasa sin él. El primero no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Esperaba que este año no fuera así. Cada vez que se acordaba de su papá, por su mente pasaba la imagen de su padre despidiéndose frente a el, delante de Cell. "PAAAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!" El grito desgarrador le retumbo la cabeza. Apretó con fuerza los párpados, rogando quitar esos recuerdos. La nariz le empezó a picar y unas lágrimas caprichosas resbalaban por su mejilla. "¿Por qué papá?" Se refregó con su mano los ojos. Todavía no lo entendía. Había pasado un año y medio de la muerte de su padre y, todo por culpa de él. Si él no hubiese jugado con Cell y lo hubiese matado en el instante, su padre estaría aquí, con él, con su madre, con…. Se tapó el rostro con las manos. Se odiaba. Se dio vuelta poniendo su cara sobre la almohada, tratando de ahogar el grito que tenía en la garganta. Un llanto de otra habitación le llamo la atención. Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas, se puso sus alpargatas, y salió de la habitación. Y aunque el llanto no cesaba, velozmente entro al baño y se lavó la cara. Ingresó sigilosamente en la habitación de su madre, de dónde provenía el llanto, y se acercó a la cuna que se hallaba a la izquierda de la cama de su madre. Echo un vistazo rápido a ella, pudo ver la almohada húmeda, y lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Sintió como se le estrujo el corazón. Un nudo enorme se le formo en su garganta. Su madre también la pasaba mal en esas fechas. De nuevo el llanto llamo su atención. Colocó sus manos sobre el barandal, y miro a su hermano. El bebe, una réplica exacta de su padre, movía los brazos y pataleaba inquieto. Gohan, ya acostumbrado, lo tomo por debajo de los hombros y lo acurruco en el pecho. Lentamente, y sin hacer ruido, sale del cuarto de su madre. El llanto cesó cuando Goten sintió en el rostro el pecho de su hermano. Gohan bajó a la cocina, no sin antes verificar que él bebe…, por las dudas toco el pañal y siendo su respuesta negativa, fue a buscar leche. Si el bebe despertaba a los gritos era porque clamaba comida. "Un fiel Son". Sonrió. Un minuto después de haber calentado la leche, lo llevo a su cuarto y lo coloco lentamente en su cama. Le dio su biberón, el bebe por instinto, y por el hambre que tenía, lo tomo con sus regordetas manitas. Gohan esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Su hermano le levantaba mucho el ánimo. Se recostó con él, pasando su brazo por la nuca del bebe, que este en segundos ya había vaciado el biberón, se acurruco a su hermano.<p>

¿No quieres más, bebe? Tu hermano Gohan puede hacerte otro biberón. —un tono carmín todo sus mejillas, su madre le está acostumbrando hablar en tercera persona con Goten. El bebe levantó sus bracitos excitado y empezó a babear.

—'Goan' —balbuceo. Su hermano, que estaba limpiándole la mandíbula llena de baba con su babero, lo miro sorprendido. Él nunca escucho hablar al bebe.

¿Qué has dicho, Goten?— preguntó rápido. El bebe hizo caso omiso a la pregunta de su hermano y empezó a saltar, patalear y balbucear. —Goten, repite lo que dijiste, por favor. —quería saber si lo que había escuchado fue cierto.

—'Goan'— finalmente dijo el bebe después de muchas babas. Gohan sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a su hermanito. Goten pasó sus bracitos por el cuello de Gohan correspondiendo su abrazo. Al instante Gohan siente una fuerte tirada de cabello. Le dio a su hermano un pequeño regaño y el bebe asintió haciendo un puchero. Se acurruco a Gohan y poco a poco se le iban cerrando los ojos. Su hermano mayor, para seguridad del bebe, paso su brazo por la espalda de este. El cansancio le estaba ganando y también caía rendido ante el sueño. A pesar de las fechas, no fue un mal día.

* * *

><p><span>Palabras: 699.<span>

* * *

><p>NA: Aquí termina el primero! Les recuerdo que no están acomodados cronológicamente. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

El próximo será GokuxMilk (Chi-Chi) *w*

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

><p>¡A leer!<p>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>VALS<strong>_

Miro como su padre ordenaba a los ayudantes que organizaran todo lo necesario para la boda. Se veía emocionado. Ella también lo estaba. ¿Quién no? Después de todo, estuvo esperando tantos años este día, que ahora, por fin, había llegado. Volteo la vista a su prometido. El observaba asombrado como hacía el trabajo la gente. Se acercó a él y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Él la miro sonrojado. Todavía no se acostumbrado a los acercamientos de Milk. Un carraspeo detrás les llamo la atención, haciéndoles dar vuelta, era un hombre de edad y de pequeña altura.

— ¿Ustedes son los novios? —preguntó. La pareja, ahora confundida, confirmo con un movimiento de cabezas. El hombre los miró por un segundo y asintió. —Soy su instructor de baile.

"¿Baile?" el futuro matrimonio se sorprendió, especialmente el novio. Fueron llevados a un rincón lejos de los trabajadores, para no molestar. —Comenzaremos con el más importante: **el Vals**. —el hombre le pidió a Gokú que tomara de la mano a su esposa y que con la otra, la posara en la espalda. Con nerviosismo, él obedeció. Se le subieron todos los colores a la cara a ambos al sentir el contacto. Gokú sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando Milk entrelazo los dedos con los suyos. Milk supuso que tendría que tomar la iniciativa, así que comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro. Él quedó estático, no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer.

—Tienes que hacer lo mismo que ella, vamos… ¡Síguele el ritmo! —animó el instructor. Gokú no muy convencido, asintió. Para el hombre más fuerte del mundo le era dificultoso _"seguir el ritmo"_, aun así cada torpe paso era reemplazado por uno con más seguridad. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, vuelta. Luego de unos minutos bailando lentamente, el profesor de baile les pidió que aumentaran un poco la velocidad. Lamentablemente, Gokú tomo muy apecho esa petición. En segundos se veía a la pareja bailar por todos los rincones del gran salón. Milk reía al ver la cara de nerviosismo de su futuro esposo, quien intentaba no chocar con un empleado y no pisarla a ella. Cada paso era más eficaz para el instructor.

—¡Bravo, bravo, bravo! —aplaudía caminando detrás de ellos. A una empleada, quien era la encargada de colocar los globos en el salón, se le _"escapó"_ uno, cayendo lastimosamente entre los pies de Gokú, haciéndole caer de espalda con su esposa encima. Toda la gente que estaba en el salón, a excepción de Ox Satán quien estaba entretenido mirando un gran cuadro familiar, se dio vuelta a ver el _"espectáculo"._ A Gokú le ardía la cara. No solo la respiración de Milk le hacía cosquillas en el rostro, en sus pectorales sentía los pechos de Milk. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de eso, en otro momento no le hubiese importado, siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta. Sintió el latido de corazón acelerado de Milk, ¿o era él? Mientras tanto Milk, estaba roja de pena, ¿cómo pudo caerse arriba de su esposo frente a todos? Lo miro a los ojos, él la miraba sorprendido. No sabían que hacer, ¿se levantaban y dejara como si no pasó nada? ¿Se quedaban allí, en el suelo? Instintivamente, fijó sus ojos en los labios de su prometido. ¿Lo besaba? Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo se iban a casar y eso pasaría, ¿verdad? Lentamente acercó el rostro con el de su esposo, quien a tan acercamiento, abrió los ojos como platos. Apunto de rozar sus labios, un temblor se hace presente en todo el lugar. Milk detuvo su acercamiento y miro confundida a Gokú. Otro temblor, más grande aun, se presentó. Ella se alejó rápidamente del rostro de su prometido. Él la miro con el ceño fruncido, ¿Qué eran esos temblores? ¿Acaso volvió Piccolo para vengarse? No sentía su presencia. De nuevo, otro temblor. Milk se levantó y le tendió la mano para que él también lo haga. Ya los dos parados, miraron el panorama del castillo, todo temblaba. Tomó la mano de su esposo y buscó con la vista a su padre, quien se veía alterado en el escenario.

—Gokú —susurro pegada al hombro de su prometido. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo andaba mal. ¡El castillo estaba en llamas! ¡Su vestido!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Palabras: 716.<span>**

* * *

><p>NA: Aquí termina el segundo drabble. Espero que les haya gustado :)

Nos vemos en la próxima! Adiós!


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

><p>¡A leer!<p>

* * *

><p><span>Niña.<span>

* * *

><p>Acostada en su reposera bajo el gran árbol que se encontraba en el jardín de su casa se hallaba Videl, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos en el vientre. Respiro profundo. Amaba el aire de la montaña Paoz. Tan puro. Al casarse con Gohan no dudo ni un minuto en mudarse en ese hermoso lugar. Al contrario a la cuidad era un lugar sumamente pacífico. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza. Tomo aire y suspiro. Estar embarazada de un Saiyajin era complicado; con apenas 6 seis meses de gestación el bebe, en este caso la bebe, daba unas patadas de mil demonios. Justo en ese momento había dado una. La bebe se movía muchísimo. Ya, sin nacer, era bastante inquieta.<p>

—Me imagino lo inquieta que serás cuando nazcas. —dijo mirando tiernamente a la vez que frotaba su panza. Ya cuando disminuía los movimientos, Videl empezó a respirar con normalidad hasta que un grito volvió a inquietar a su esperada hija.

— ¡GOKUUUU! ¡YA ESTÁ EL ALMUERZO! —gritó desde la ventana la señora de la casa vecina. Videl cerró sus ojos. Estaba muy acostumbrada a los gritos de su suegra, pero eso la alteraba y alteraba a la misma vez al bebe. —Este hombre, —dijo Milk al ver que no había rastros de su esposo. — ¡GOKUUUUU!

—Hola suegra.

—Ah, Videl… ¿cómo estás?— pregunta apoyando los codos en el marco de la ventana.

—Un poco cansada, hoy desperté temprano para ir al médico. Fui a realizarme una ecografía. Ahora estoy esperando a Gohan para darle la noticia.

— ¿Cuál noticia?

—Es una niña. —dice muy emocionada y colocando sus manos de nuevo en su vientre.

A Milk le empezaron a brillar los ojos. —Videl, eso es…—su suegra no lo podía creer. —¡UNA NIÑA! —salió rápido de su casa para ir donde estaba Videl. La abrazó, se abrazaron, unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos, ¡Era la mejor noticia! Ella quería muchísimo a su suegra, por algo fue la primera en saber de su embarazo, ¡Mucho antes de anunciarlo en el cumpleaños de Bulma!, y ahora la primera en saber el sexo de su hija. Había confianza mutua. La señora Milk era la madre que Videl poco recuerda, y Videl era la hija que Milk nunca pudo tener. Entre abrazos, un olor proveniente del hogar Son inundó el jardín. — ¡La comida! —gritó secándose las lágrimas mientras corría a su casa. Videl rió y volvió su atención a su notable vientre.

—Eres una bendición. —la esposa de Gohan intento de nuevo cerrar los ojos para descansar cuando un ruido de ramas moviéndose le llamo la atención. Por un momento se asustó. — ¿Quién anda ahí?—preguntó al aire. Eso produjo que se muevan más las ramas. Empezó a preocuparse. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a los animales salvajes y feroces que habitaban en las montañas. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Un tigre dientes de sable? ¿Un dinosaurio? ¿O…

—Hola Videl. —…su suegro.

—¡Señor Gokú! Un día me matará del susto. —gritó agitada con una mano en su pecho. El hombre, que apenas había salido entre los árboles, sonrió con una mano detrás de su cabeza. Miró a su nuera e instintivamente miro su vientre.

—¡Vaya, que barriga! Me recuerdas mucho a Milk cuando estaba embarazada de Gohan. —se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirar su panza. —¿puedo tocar? —pregunta. Cuando su esposa estaba embarazada de su primer hijo él, siempre después de entrenar, iba y le tocaba el vientre para sentir como se movía. Videl asintió con la cabeza. Gokú posó su mano en el vientre y sonrió al sentir movimientos. —Se está moviendo. —su nuera con una sonrisa responde con un simple "ajá". —Va a ser fuerte. Entrenaré mucho a mi nieto. —comenta convincente Gokú.

—Es niña.

—¿Es niña? —se escuchó otra voz. Videl giro el rostro para un costado y se dio cuenta que Gohan ya había llegado de su trabajo y estaba allí.

—Si mi amor, es una niña. —dijo Videl que ya le brillaba los ojos. Gohan corrió hacia su esposa y la abrazó. Empezó a decirle lo hermosa que será su hija al igual que ella, que podía ser una gran científica, que espantaría a cualquier amigo o novio que quisiera acercársele, etc. En fin, Gohan estaba más que emocionado.

Mientras tanto Gokú, quien ya respiraba el aroma del almuerzo que había preparado su mujer, pensaba: ¿Cómo entrenaría a una niña? Es un reto que estaba dispuesto a correr.

* * *

><p><span>Palabras: 739.<span>

* * *

><p><span>NA: Okay, aquí termina el tercer drabble de la Familia Son. No sé, siempre quise saber la reacción por saber sobre la primera niña Son, y salió esto. XD Ah, y PERDÓN por semejante tardanza, últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo.

Nos leemos luego :)


End file.
